League Of Superanthros
League Of Superanthros is a new fanfic series by PrinceBalto about anthro superheroes. Its main stars are the main wolves of Alpha & Omega: Winston, Eve, Kate, Lilly, Humphrey, Garth and Tony. Premise In a world inhabited by anthros, it is protected by a group of anthros known as the League Of Superanthros. As a group, they fight various villains, both supervillains and other criminals. Heroes * Winston ("Superwolf")- A male wolf born on the distant, now-destroyed planet of Krypton, Winston was placed in a special rocket as an infant and sent to Earth, where he was found and adopted by a farming couple. Growing up, he discovered that he possessed amazing powers, including flight and invulnerability, though he has a weakness to kryptonite, the shards of Krypton turned to crystal form. He then became Superwolf, the world's greatest hero. * Eve ("Mind Mistress")- A female wolf from the distant world of Colu, she settled on Earth as a teenager as part of an attempt by her world at colonization. She possesses mental powers like those of Brainy Barker, including the ability to visibly project her and other's thoughts. She and Winston met eventually, and they fell in love and married. Eve later brought two daughters into the world, Kate and Lilly. * Tony ("Batwolf")- An Earth-born wolf with no superpowers at all, his wealthy parents were murdered right in front of him when he was a puppy by a gun-wielding thug. As he grew into a young man, in an attempt to forget the past, he married and had a son, Garth, but, still, he thought about all the trouble in the world and became determined to save other innocents from going through what he did. To that end, he trained in combat and donned a bat-inspired mask and cape to strike fear into the hearts of his enemies. To compensate for his lack of powers, he uses an array of technology to aid in the fight against evil. He is also close friends with Winston and Eve. As well, to his shock, he discovered that his son, Garth, though born of two parents without powers, had powers, something that occasionally happens with Earth anthros. *. Kate ("Firequeen")- The beautiful eldest daughter of Winston and Eve, she has power to generate, control and manipulate fire. Unlike some of those with the element of fire, Kate can generate her own flames, using her bodily energy as a source, like the firebenders in the cartoon Avatar: The Last Airbender. Her weakness is extreme cold. * Lilly ("Ice")- Winston and Eve's younger daughter and Kate's sister, Lilly is a beautiful and adorable she-wolf with powers over cold, including generating ice and snow, which she often uses to literally freeze the villains in their tracks. Her weakness is extreme heat. * Humphrey ("Earth King")- A handsome young wolf with geokenetic abilities. He can manipulate the element of earth, inclduing rocks. His only weakness over his power is sand, which, due to its shifting nature, is difficult for him to manipulate. He is romantically involved with Kate. * Garth ("Howler")- A handsome young wolf and the son of Tony, his power relates to the use of sound. An Earth anthro, he was born with his powers, as some anthros are. His ability is to emit a superloud howl that is so painful to listen to that it can stun villains. He is romantically involved with Lilly. * Bella- A beautiful she-wolf, she is Tony's wife and Garth's mother. She is a prominent and brilliant scientist, and, lacking superpowers, she is the scientist for the League Of Superanthros. * Commissioner Fox- a male Red fox who is the police commissioner for the city. He gives the heroes their missions. * The League Of Superanthros- The organization of anthro superheroes, with many members, led by Winston and Eve. Villains *The Joker- An insane, homicidal, comedy-obsessed male Spotted hyena that is the archenemy of Batwolf. His true identity is completely unknown, due to him lying about his past so many times. He was horribly disfigured by chemicals in his first encounter with Batwolf. The chemicals dyed his fur white, his hair green and put a permanent red stain around his mouth, as well as destroyed any small shred of sanity that he might have had left. He is known for his evil grin and demented, cackling laughter. *Steele ("Blizzard")- Steele, aka Blizzard, is a tragic villain in this series. He is a black-and-white-furred male malamute who was one a prominent scientist working for a genetics firm in the city. He was attempting to save his beautiful husky wife, Crystal, who had come down with a terminal illness and was near death. His plan was to cryogenically freeze her and keep her that way until he had created a cure. However, his corrupt boss, learning that Steele was using company equipment for his experiments and not caring in the least about Crystal's condition, attempted to pull the plug, resulting in Steele becoming doused in the cryogenic solutions. He survived, but his body was changed to the point that he had to wear a special suit to keep his body at below freezing at all times. He then became the supervillain Blizzard, using the money from his crimes to finance his research into curing his wife's disease. His weapon is a special gun that can generate ice from water vapor pulled from the surrounding air. *Shere Khan- A sophisticated male tiger who, although he acts as a friend to the citizens, runs a corrupt mega-corporation known as Khan Industries (the anthro portrayal here comes from the Disney show Talespin). He is this world's answer to Lex Luthor. * Scarface ("Longhorn")- A blue-furred male fox who is a corrupt genetic scientist obsessed with fusing anthro DNA with that of a non-anthro animal of another species. He gained the name Longhorn after an early run-in with Superwolf and Mind Mistress, in which one of the machines that he used to inject his victims ended up injecting him with the DNA of a bull during the fight. This caused him to mutate into a fearsome half-fox/half-bull mutant. He grew horns, his feet became hooves and his face became more bovine-like. Now, he seeks vengeance for this. *Zira- A beautiful but evil Kryptonian lioness who was banished to Krypton's Phantom Zone for participating in an attempted uprising against the government. She eventually found a way out and made it to Earth and developed the superpowers that all Kryptonians gain under Earth's yellow sun. She and Superwolf have had more than a few fights. Like all Kryptonians, her weakness is kryptonite. Category:PrinceBalto Category:Fanfiction Category:Anthro Fanfics Category:Superhero Stories Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers